Birthdays always bring unwanted surprises
by animeo
Summary: Its a few days after Tezuka's birthday and something horrid happens to his greatest gift. Wow that's a bad summery Read and Review peoples! mainly for cursing


**Saa, this is my first ever birthday fic...which really sucks mind you. I was originally going to do one for Atobe but I forgot and didn't write anything so here is one for Tezuka (it was originally a present for my friend on her birthday...) So yea not loke any of you guys care but here ya go!**

* * *

"Wow Tezuka, your parents actually bought this for you?" Oishi asked in awe. Until now Tezuka had taken the train to school everyday, but now since his eighteenth birthday had passed he would be driving to school everyday in his shiny new black sports car.

"It's because I've maintained such a good grade point average." Tezuka explained pocketing the keys. His parent's had made the promise that if he maintained straight A's all the way through senior high then he could have a brand new car of his choice for his eighteenth birthday. Well that time had come, and true to their word they took him out on his birthday and bought the car for him.

"Wow Kunimitsu, if I may say so, this is a sexy car." Fuji grinned poking his head inside. Two seats, six CD changer, auxiliary outlet for MP3 players, oh yea this was a sex car.

"It's just a car now if you'd mind Syuusuke, I need to lock it and I can't do that with you sitting inside." What Tezuka wanted to say was _'I know it's a sexy car I love it! Why else would I be so freaking anal about my grades all these years?'_

"Its fine Kunimitsu, just leave me hear I'll be fine." Fuji replied poking the CD player. "OMG IT MOVED!" he squealed as the front panel shifted out and then down as it turned on. "Oh and it's blue and shiny, Kunimitsu could you take me home today?"

"You just want to ride in the car don't you?"

"Possibly."

"WAH TEZUKA YOUR CAR IS SEXY!" Eiji yelled running up.

"I know it is!" Fuji smiled jumping out of the passenger seat. During this time Tezuka slinked over and closed the door, locking the car up in the process.

"Time for classes," Tezuka said dryly walking past the two squealing boys.

"It really is a nice car Tezuka, I wouldn't call it sexy or anything but it is nice." Oishi said falling into step next to Tezuka.

'_Blasphemy, my car is a sex machine shut up Oishi with your two ridiculous hairs!'_ Tezuka yelled to himself wishing to say the words out loud.

"To each their own opinion," He said instead, "I think it's sexy." Tezuka added under his breath.

* * *

"Come on Kunimitsu," Fuji urged pulling the other boy along by his wrist.

"Yes Syuusuke, I'm coming hold on."

"I want to look at your car some mo- OH MY GOD YOUR CAR!" Fuji yelled in horror. All over Tezuka's shiny, sexy, black sports car were white and yellow marks. More specifically it was window paint, the kind that one uses to write on a window of a car or something like that without the risk of actually damaging the actual paint job.

Tezuka stepped closer as the marks became clearer as actual words and sentences. In the white was:

_Hyotei FTW_

_Dirty Pair pwns Golden pair_

_Usu usu usu usu USU!_

_Koori no Emperor BITCHES!_

_REMEMBER HYOTEI!_

_Gekokujou success_

_Never underestimate us._

_Ore-sama no hisseki yoi na Tezuka!_

_GEKI-DASA DAZE!!_

_Gomen ne, Tezuka-san… Ohtori Chotarou._

And in the Yellow was:

_Ouja Rikkai Dai!_

_Tenisu no Ouja!_

_Puri signed Niou Masaharu Rikkai's Petenshi_

_I'm sorry Tezuka-san but Niou-kun is standing over me right now and is forcing me to do this. Oh and by the way YOUR CAR ISN'T SEXY! Sincerely Yagyuu Hiroshi 'The Gentleman' of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku_

_I made him write that, Niou._

_TARUNDORU!_

_This car has been blessed by the child of god, Yukimura Seiichi_

_FIRE!_

_Give me all your cake…NOW!_

_Rikkai's junior Ace was here! -insert little devil drawing here-_

"Kunimitsu, what is this?"

"I've been tagged." Tezuka stated quietly as he stared at his car. His beautiful perfect car, well formerly perfect car. "How did they know already?"

"What do you mean Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka let out a mental sigh, "It's been a running thing in order to break in a person's new car is to write on it, this only occurs at Hyotei and Rikkai. I thought I would be left out of it, but by being friends with Atobe, Sanada, and Yukimura I guess just going to a different school didn't mean I was automatically immune."

"Really? That's horrible." Fuji said walking closer looking over the hood of the car there was a large message written.

"_Congratulations Tezuka on finally moving up in the world, we welcome you! Signed Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura, and all of Rikkai and Hyotei."_

"Oh how sweet they left a congratulatory note." Fuji smiled pointing at the message.

"They did what?" Tezuka asked walking around to the front of the car and stared at the hood. "Those jackasses." Just then Tezuka's phone rang. Unlocking the doors to the car Tezuka simultaneously pulled out his cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEZUKA!" Came several voices and then a dial tone.

"What was that?" Fuji asked getting into the car. "It sounded like someone yelling."

Tezuka checked who it had been, "It came from Atobe's phone. That was all of the Hyotei regulars yelling happy birthday to me." Tezuka replied taking his own seat in the driver's side. A few moments later his phone rang again.

"Moshi Moshi?" Tezuka said in the receiver making sure to pull the phone away before his ear was blasted away again.

"Tezuka-san, this is Yagyuu Hiroshi, from Rikkai. I just wanted to say I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your car and," Yagyuu said quickly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEZUKA! FROM ALL OF US AT OUJA RIKKAI DAI!" Several voices yelled at the same time.

"A-Arigatou." Tezuka replied wincing slightly.

"Tezuka," Sanada's voice came onto the line.

"Yes Sanada?"

"I just wanted to wish you many happy returns of the day." He said calmly

"Oh well thank you Sanada."

"Aa, good bye Tezuka."

"Ja'ne."

"Rikkai?" Fuji smirked as Tezuka finally sat the phone down and started the car.

"Yes."

"What did they have to say?"

"Yagyuu apologized for the car, my ear was blown off by them yelling happy birthday to me, and Sanada wished me many happy returns of the day."

"Oh well hat was nice of them." Fuji smiled.

'_You didn't just loose part of your hearing you idiot.'_

* * *

Half way through the drive Fuji's pocket started to vibrate. "Ah I have text message." He took out his phone reading over the message.

"Anything important?"

"Yes its rather important, Kunimitsu, we need to go by Hyotei real quick Oshitari has something for me."

"Oshitari?"

"Yes now just go you'll miss the turn off!"

"Alright." Tezuka said changing lanes

"What's this all about Syuusuke?" Tezuka asked as they got out of the car. As always the large school towered over them easily.

"Just come on it won't take me long." Fuji grabbed Tezuka by the wrist and pulled him along once again.

"Ok."

Stepping into the front entryway of the school they where met by a large pop of streamers and colorful confetti. "Happy birthday Tezuka!" came the smiles and yells.

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly taking in the sudden rush of colors. He hadn't expected this of all the things for them to do. All of Hyotei and Rikkai were there. Atobe, Yukimura, and even Sanada stood at the front of the large group with smiles on their faces.

"Oh my Oshitari, looks like it's for Kunimitsu and not me." Fuji mock pouted to the other boy.

"I'm sorry Fuji-kun maybe next time."

"But that won't be for another four years."

"Oh well tough luck."

"So are you impressed with us Tezuka?" Atobe asked, "Ore-sama put forth a lot of effort to do all of this."

"We didn't originally plan on desecrating your car, but Fuji-kun here wanted to throw you a proper Hyotei/Rikkai party so that came along with the package." Yukimura smiled.

"Oh so it was Syuusuke's doing?" Tezuka asked looking over to his right side where Fuji was supposed to be standing.

"Oh wow Marui-kun you did an amazing job on this cake." Fuji said whilst being conveniently on the other side of the hall.

"HURRY UP TEZUKA I WANT TO STEAL YOUR CAKE!" Marui yelled waving him over.

"He wasn't kidding when he wrote that he wanted you to give him all of your cake." Sanada said "Marui you know you aren't supposed to eat anything sweet unless it's a match."

"But can't we break policy this once?" Marui pleaded. Sanada looked over at Yukimura and then Tezuka; Yukimura gave a solid nod as did Tezuka.

"Alright just this once but you will have to run extra laps tomorrow for each piece you eat."

"ALRIGHT!" Marui yelped looking at the cake with greed.

"Niou-sempai stop trying to pilfer the stuff here." Kirihara said aloud trying his best to tattle on the boy.

"Shut up Seaweed I'm not pilfering I'm looking with my hands." Niou replied with a smug look.

The rest of the festivities preceded much the same after that. Despite this Tezuka enjoyed himself. He didn't expect this much from all of his friends, especially Atobe. At the same time he did since Atobe was an over achiever in impressing people, one thing he definitely excelled in.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Fuji asked as Tezuka proceeded to drive him home in his freshly washed car. Tezuka got one wish no matter what it was. His wish was that Atobe, Sanada, and all of Rikkai and Hyotei get out there and wash his precious car until it sparkled. So it was done in excellent time too.

"I did."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know about the writing if I had known they where going to-"

"You knew Syuusuke, but since it's clean again it's fine." Tezuka said curtly. _'My poor car it was soiled all because you wanted to throw a party. I did get some pretty nice gifts though.'_ Tezuka thought. _'I guess this was a pretty good birthday.'_

* * *

**Alright as usual Tezuka was pretty crazy in his head. with his agreeing that he had a sexy car and such WAH SEXY CAR! I hope you all enjoyed this...**

**animeo**


End file.
